


Roadtrip

by Trashbaggbabbie



Series: Loser Loves [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (brief) Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, poly losers club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Four out of seven of the losers club go on a roadtrip





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a roadtrip and it gave me an idea on this

After Bev and Ben announced their trip, the rest of the losers wanted to go on one. The five boys planned to go to the cabin, but last minute, Mike was called into work. Then it was just the four of the men. They packed their bags and made the way outside. Richie starts to pack up the trunk and Eddie tries to get into the front. Stan stops him, claiming it’s his place to sit.

“C’mon! You’re always in the front with Bill! I want to be in front!” Eddie’s eyebrows furrow as he glares at Stan. Stan glares back, his arms crossed as he smirks, certain that he’ll get his way.

“Exactly. I always sit there. It’s my seat. You’re just a little—-“

“Boys!” The fight between Eddie and Stan ended quickly as Bill used his dominant voice to get them to stop. They both look over at Bill, Stan uncrossing his arms, and they sheepishly apologize.

“Eddie, yuh-you’re sitting in the front because I p-p-promised you earlier,” Eddie sticks his tongue out at Stan, who rolls his eyes, and grins at Bill, who looks at Stan. “S-ss-Stanley, you’ll sit in the back with Richie.” The groan that leaves Stan makes a laugh leave the man being talked about. Richie’s laugh runs through the small neighborhood as he packs up the back of the car. The trunk slams closed and Richie wraps an arm around Stan, who cringes.

“C’mon, Stan the man!” Richie says cheerfully. “I’ll make it worth it!” Stan sighs and agrees, watching as Eddie gets in the passenger’s seat. After an hour, Stanley is making himself comfortable in the back, sitting upright as he starts to read his book. Richie sits beside him, bopping his head to some music playing through his headphones. Bill and Eddie are silently talking through the music playing from the radio. Stan glances up and smiles a little at Richie with his eyes closed, getting into the music.

Stan loves how passionate Richie is with music. His oldest lover, out of the seven he has, knows what the best songs are for different moods. Richie has sang quietly many times to a sad, stressed out Stan. It always helped Stan calm down. Stan’s cheeks warm up as Richie’s eyes open and he sees Stan staring at him. He glances back down at his book, flustered from being caught, and finds it hard to get back into the book. Richie doesn’t say anything to him, but Stan can feel his stare.

After thirty minutes, Stan sets his book down, a little sick of the story now. He leans back and closes his eyes, relaxing to the sound of Eddie’s soft voice singing along to the radio.

Stan blinks his eyes open and looks around, noticing they’re stopped now and Bill and Eddie are missing from the front seats. Stan looks around, a little disoriented, and jumps as the other door to the back seat opens. Richie’s grinning face comes in as he plops down beside Stan, pressing right against him.

“Good afternoon, Stanley! Have a good sleep?” Richie grins and Stan nods, still a little sleepy.

“Yeah.” Stan says, his voice rough as he looks at Richie to talk to him. Richie’s grin falters and Stan notices the look in his eyes. Stan’s face heats up.

“You’re so amazing, Stan.” The compliment from Richie throws Stan off a little. It’s not the usual dirty comment on Stan’s voice after he sleeps. Richie moves closer and kisses Stan softly, pressing him against the door as he leans over. Stanley lets it happen, kissing Richie back, loving the feeling of soft kisses from Richie. Usually when the two kiss, it’s rushed and sloppy; but this is soft and neat. Stan feels Richie’s hands tugging at his shirt until it’s untucked from his pants. Stan pulls back.

“Wait, Eddie and Bill will be back soon.” Stanley pants, moaning softly as Richie switches from his lips to his neck, reaching down to rub against Stan through his khakis. Richie grins and sits up, taking his hands off Stan, who whimpers.

“And? We’ve all fucked in front of each other before Stanley.” Richie says, leaning down to kiss softly at Stan’s stomach, which clenches at the feeling.

“Richie, I just don’t feel comfortable fucking naked in a car.” Stan says quietly and Richie nods, pulling back and pulling Stan’s shirt back down.

“C’mon, sit up.” Stan does as he’s asked and sits up, blushing as he’s pulled sideways onto Richie’s lap, his legs laying against the seat he was just in.

“Rich..”

“We’re not fucking naked. But I want you to sit on my cock. I want to feel your sweet ass around me.” Stan’s face flushes and he nods, letting Richie pull down his khakis. The sharp intake of a breath makes Stan blush some more. He decided not to wear underwear that day and he doesn’t really regret it now.

“Fuck, Stanley. You’re so beautiful.” Richie grips Stan’s ass and grinds up against him, his own cock trying to poke out of his jeans. He pushes down his just enough for his cock to pop out; he also didn’t wear underwear. “Guess great minds think alike.”

“God, Richie. Shut up and just fuck me!” Stan whines, grinding against Richie’s cock. He loved when Richie fucked him. He wasn’t huge like he talked about, but he was a little above average and thicker than even Ben. Stan jumps at the feeling of coldness touching his hole.

“Fuck.” He hisses as Richie slips two fingers into him. “Richie, no. I just wanna take your cock now.” The fingers slip out of him and he hears the sound of lube being squirted onto Richie’s cock.

“I love how much of a cockslut you are when in the mood.” Richie whispers, trailing his cock over Stan’s hole. Stan shivers and shakes a little against Richie’s hold.

“Up for a second.” Stan lifts up silently and gasps out as Richie’s cock breaches his hole. He grips onto Richie’s hand on his hip and whines as he sinks down on Richie’s cock. Stan gasps as he’s shoved down on Richie’s cock forcefully.

“What the fu—“

“Bill and Eddie.” That’s all Richie says before the two said boys are hopping into the car. Eddie gives Stan and Richie a weird look, not noticing Stan’s look on his face.

“Stanley wanted to get comfortable, Eds. Sucks that this can’t be you.” Stan hides his face in Richie’s neck as Eddie snaps back a response. Stan can’t really focus, his heart beat racing as he feels the heaviness of Richie’s cock inside him. He clenches around Richie, making the other man hiss softly into his ear as Bill gets in. The road trip starts up again and Stan feels like he’s struggling to stay still; he just wants to ride Richie.

Richie sits with Stan on his lap, the other boy clinging onto him softly. Richie leans in and thrusts up subtly, feeling Stan bite on his shoulder to keep quiet.

“Bet you wish I would just fuck you. I know you love the feeling of a cock dragging in and out of you. I bet you’ll even let the three of us here take turns with you.” Stan whimpers and nods, clenching a little more around Richie. Richie grunts and his eyes snap up, grinning at the sight. Bill is looking at him through the rear view mirror, a knowing look on his face. Bill turns on the signal to turn right and Richie grins wider, knowing the road. Richie faintly hears Eddie’s complaints about the road, but it goes ignored.

Stan doesn’t except the first bump and he’s almost launched off of Richie’s lap before he’s forced back down. A cry leaves him and he tries to play it off as him smacking against the door. Eddie believes it, but Richie and Bill just smirk at each other. There’s a few little bumps that the car hits and light “uh uh”s leaves Stan’s mouth on each bump, his cock leaking a little.

“Richie pleaseeee.” Stan begs, not caring about Bill and Eddie hearing. Bill chuckles and Eddie whips around in his chair, noticing Stan squirming in Richie’s lap.

“Are you fucking?” Eddie screeches, his eyes wide. Bill gives a small slap on Eddie’s thigh, making a small shriek leave Eddie’s mouth. Eddie looks at him in shock, Bill not meeting his eye as he still stares at Richie.

“C’mon, Rich. Fuck him.”

With those words, Richie is throwing Stan down on the seat, his cock leaving Stan momentarily before he gets into position. Stan pants, looking up at Richie as Richie slides his cock back in. Stan’s eyes roll back and he starts to drool as Richie pounds in and out of him.

Eddie watches where Richie and Stan are met by Richie’s cock. He gulps, his mouth feeling dry. He hears Bill call his name and he turns his head, his eyes widening as he sees Bill’s cock on full display. Before he’s even told to, he leans over the center console and starts to suck on Bill’s cock.

Richie grins and looks up from Stan as he hears Bill’s moan. He doesn’t see much; just Eddie’s body leaning over the console and Bill’s hand playing with his ass. Stan’s whine brings Richie back to him. Stan is now panting as he looks up at Richie with glazed over eyes, the pleasure running through his body. There’s slick between Richie’s stomach and Stan’s; Richie grins.

“Did you cum for me, baby?” Richie asks quietly, pounding in and out of Stan roughly. Stan whines and nods, his body shaking a little at the overstimulation. Richie hears Bill’s broken moan and grins, knowing he came into Eddie’s mouth. Richie glances over and sees Bill start to stroke Eddie’s cock, still driving slowly. The car jerks slightly; Stan and Eddie whine, Eddie because it makes him cum and Stan because it jerks Richie’s cock inside him.

Richie keeps pounding into Stan, the other boy’s toes curling as his eyes roll back.

“Please please. Fill me up, Richie. I wanna be full!” Stan’s legs shake and he cries out as he cums on his stomach and Richie’s chest. Richie groans, stilling inside of Stan, who whines, moving his hips.

“Richie! Please.” The clenching around his cock makes it hard for Richie to hold back and he cums inside of Stan. He pants and lightly lays against a whimpering Stan, who holds him close.

“We’re here.” Richie looks up and sees the cabin that Bill spoke about earlier. He looks back down at Stan and smiles softly, kissing him quietly. Bill and Eddie get out, leaving Stan and Richie in the car. Richie softly pulls out and reaches into his bag where he grabbed the lube and grabs wipes. He wipes down Stanley, who doesn’t even put up a fight, just lovingly gazes at Richie. Richie helps him fix up his clothes as he tucks his softened cock back into his pants. Stan reaches up and holds out his arms, letting Richie pick him up before he slides out of the car. Richie walks into the cabin and walks to what he guesses is his and Stan’s room. Their bags are on the bed and they hear Eddie’s moans in the next room, knowing what’s happening.

“Here. Lets get you out of these sweaty clothes.” Stan sits up silently and lets Richie undress him. Richie then carries him to the bathroom and they take a long shower; Richie washing Stan in every way, softly kissing at Stan’s skin every once in a while. When they make it back into the room, Stan is half asleep and lets Richie dress him in one of Richie’s band shirts and some plaid pajamas pants. By the time his head hits the pillow, he’s asleep.

Richie stands above him and smiles softly, lovingly moving the curls out of his face.

“Hey, Rich?” Richie turns around and sees a naked Eddie standing at the doorway, his cock looking painfully hard. “You gonna join?”

“Nah.” Richie shakes his head and moves next to Stan. “I’ll stay here. You have fun though.”

And by the sound of it, Richie guesses it is fun, but he has his own fun just holding Stanley close to him. Richie finds himself falling asleep.

Richie wakes up later with one person pressed to his back, another to his front. His eyes adjust to the light and he notices Eddie is behind him, with Bill behind Eddie, and Stan is in front of him. He smiles, content with his situation. He just hopes all seven of them can be together for something like this next time.


End file.
